


Aquel Frio Corazón

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Medical Trauma, Medicine, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Past Abortion, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Eren jaeger, es un alfa medico... A quien se le asigna por error el paciente "especial" de la Doctora Hanji zoe. Siendo este paciente, un problema con P mayúscula.Un omega en gestación de pasado complejo, Levi Ackerman.ADVERTENCIAS:Relación: Yaoi. Chico. X. ChicoTemáticas: OMEGAVERSE /AUMedico-paciente/Angustia/Tragedia/Romance/MPregParejas: Eren x LeviDEDICADA A: Viento y Hielo (Maria Andreina)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viento y hielo (Maria)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viento+y+hielo+%28Maria%29).



FANFIC: Aquel Frio Corazón [ERERI]

En el Cruel mundo del Omegaverse ...

Existían 3 razas y 3 reglas indiscutibles. Repasemos :

1.- Los Alfa : Dicho de que aquel Hombre / Mujer naciente, con el poder de fecundar a otras razas.

2.- Los Omega : Mujer / Hombre nacido con la capacidad de concebir el "producto" de la procreación.

3.- Los Beta : Hombre / Mujer con aptitudes disfuncionales. Único raza que, no es capaz de concebir ni procrear.

Y sus funciones, eran:

\- Para los Alfas: Su trabajo era y es la procreación y liderazgo.

\- Para los Omegas: La opción era la concepción y el sometimiento.

\- Para los Betas: Era forjar su destino independiente de las marcas dadas, por ellos mismos.

NADIE . Ninguno de los nacidos, salía de esa regla. Hasta que llegó un Hombre Omega Férti l qué no solo rompió con estás reglas sino que transformo su propio destino ... Haciéndolo más complicado, de lo que parece.

ADVERTENCIAS :

Relación : Yaoi. Chico. X. Chico

Temáticas : OMEGAVERSE / AUMedico-paciente / Angustia / Tragedia / Romance / MPreg / AmorToxico / Psicologico.

Parejas: Eren x Levi

DEDICADA A: Viento y Hielo (Maria Andreina)

Prólogo: DEBATE FIRMADO

NO QUIERO TENER ESTE BEBÉ

¡¿Por qué te ... es tan difícil, de entender acaso?! 💢

Es solo un bastardo, ¡un engendro! Un maldito parasito que vive ... alimentándose, de Mí.

¿Dónde está ... "Su padre"?

¡ESTA MUERTO!

.

El doctor Eren Jaeger, es un "Alfa" ... capaz y creyente, de que será suficiente para convérseme ... de que, YO ... le tenga compasión a esta cosa. "Tenga un corazón", eso dice ... Y NO lo aborte.

\- JUM. -Exclamo, torciendo el rostro de lado. En una especie, de sonrisa mala. Y continuo, escribiendo con la pluma que me regalo.

.

Te escribo esto, Eren. Para decirte algo y es ... que tú, ¡Nunca me ganaras!

Lo abortare, y te digo "¿Porque?"

Es ... porque este bastardo, es mío. Su vida, me pertenece. Yo mismo, ¡lo matare!

Razones, no me faltan. ¡Soy la basura del mundo !, por su culpa.

Estarlo cargando, en el vientre ¡Solo hace que la gente me señale! Me insulten y hasta ... busquen matarme.

¿Qué tenga corazón? Me corta en dados, imbécil. 💢

Lo siento, Eren. No tengo.

Ya no . Porque "Ese corazón" me lo destrozaste tú, No Farlan.

Idiota, ¿acaso tú? De verdad, ¡De verdad!

¿Crees conocerme? ¿... o poder disuadirme?

Inténtalo ...

Aquí, te espero.

Atte: L. Ackerman.


	2. Primera Dosis: CASO ESPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor Jaeger se presenta...

[Eren narra]: 

— ¡Mierda! Se me hizo tarde. -me golpeo la cabeza con una mano, mientras pongo mis cosas en la mochila — ¡Otra vez! En esta semana. ¡Maldita sea, Eren! 

Me regaño, a mi mismo. Y salgo a buscar el mandil blanco, lo encuentro y lo meto en la mochila, para salir a buscar mi oximetro y termómetro.

— ¡¿Por qué no pusiste en la hora correcta el maldito despertador?! -me reclamaba al pasar solo encontrar el estetoscopio, Cerrar la mochila. Y pasar a toda velocidad por el portal de mi puerta con el pasaje en la mano.

—Oiga, ¡Pare, pare! -decía al perseguir al bus una vez llegado a la calle, con un mochilón mal sujeto, en el hombro derecho. — ¡Quiero subir!

Atropelle a un par de personas, para subir que no me quitasen el asiento. Tuve que ir parado, ya que cedi mi asiento a un anciano en la entrada y baje a unas cuadras del hospital por la trancadera de autos, a dos calles. 

Volví a correr, en un especia de trote apresurada pero choque con una mujer y dos caballeros, después de hacerles la reverencia respectiva de disculpa continúe mi avance al hospital. Era un edificio grande por fuera y a la vista, pero era aun más espacioso por dentro. Por fuera y a los lejos, se ve el nombre dentro letrero enorme y letras grandes muy legibles que decían; "Legión de salvación". Si, si... muy religioso, pero yo no puse el nombre. Me estrelle con la puerta delantera, con gran rapidez en la que iba. Y me puse de pie rápido para saludar al guardia que negaba, y abría la puerta. Llegue a la pared más cercana. Doblando el pie, a forma de hacer un rodillazo. Pero, fui colocando en esta la base de la mochila para ir sacando con rapidez mi identificación y colgándome en el pecho. Me pidió que pusiera mi nombre y me dio el: 

— Buenas días, Internista Jaeger. 

Asentí, entre sonrisas forzadas e ingreso en los baños, para cambiarme y estar de color blanco. Suspire con cansancio y la bata blanca puesta con rapidez y algo mal abotonada en el cuerpo. 

—Uff...llegue -Me felicite al llegar a recepción, apoyando un mano en la pared agachando la cabeza para ir tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Otra vez tarde, Jaeger.-murmura, alguien por mí detrás y con una voz seria. Me voy la vuelta con rapidez.

— Dr. Stalin, ¡Puedo explicarlo! -suelto rápidamente al agacharla la cabeza hasta mi pecho, suplicando clemencia. No quiero otro turno extra, cuando soy interrumpido por una risa burlona muy particular. La reconocí, al instante.

— ¡Kristense! -reclamo alzando la cabeza al ver, como se reía de mi. — ¡Te matare, Cabrón! 

Amenazo al abalanzarme sobre el, queriendo darle un golpe.

— Eren -dice otro voz antes de que lo logre. Termina llegando mi detrás para detener esto. Me voy la vuelta pidiendo disculpas y suplicando, otra vez.

— Por favor no me castigue, Doctora, ¡juro que no volverá a pasar! - chillo algo pálido, por oír una voz similar a la de mi Doctor a cargo — Ni me eche de planta. Fue Jean, quien m··· 

La figura, se me acerca levantando mi rostro al decir.

— Tranquilo, no perderás ningún paciente de planta. Relájate -me dice y llego a encuadrar mejor el oído y abre los ojos, para verlo mientras este sigue hablando. 

— Además.... No pueden echarte aunque quieras, Eren -me acusa — Tu padre co-propietario y director de este hospital.

—AH, eso... -me rasque la cabeza, al volver a cerrar los ojos.

—Tu responsabilidad, como su hijo. Es llegar temprano, para que en el futuro tú... puedas sucederlo en su obligación de director en el hospital -retrocedo, soltándome de su agarre.

— Lo sé, Armin. Pero, el tiempo no me dio y yo...

— Un Doctor no debe poner escusas. -me recuerda, hago un puchero — La vida de la gente está en nuestras manos.

Bajo la cabeza. Armin, tenía todo a la razón, ya veo la razón de por qué el doctor Scott Stalin, de Cardio lo había ascendido asiente de Residentes, al mando de internos desubicados, como yo.

— Jean, por el contrario... ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con esa bata de medico puesta, si ni siquiera eres medico. -reclama Armin, él solo muestra una sonrisa en su rostro al verme. 

Armin, negó con la cabeza, adivinándolo. 

— Viniste a molestar a Eren. Regresa a tus clases, Jean -este hace un puchero al devolver la bata y salir por la puerta con un:

— Despídete... como corresponde, internista Jaeger. -escupí rabia por la mirada, al avanzar un paso en su dirección. Armin, me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho al negar con la cabeza y regrese la vista a la puerta de cristal en las que había el letrero en rojo de "Empuje", observando como la figura de Jean desparecía.

— Ese Cabrón -insulto — Voy a darle su merecido, como vuelva aquí mañana.

— No te molestes, Eren -me apoya con una mano en mi espalda y añade —Jean no puede pisar este hospital si no es en calidad de paciente.

— Ya me gustaría a mí, volverlo un paciente. 

Gruñí con puños apretados, mientras Armin me daba unas palmaditas negando con la cabeza. Fuimos a recepción de piso, en el ala de varones omegas. Donde se encontraba, una asiática de cabello negro y una vista que se iluminaba al verme acercarme. Ella, sale de la recepción con su gorra de enfermera licenciada puesto y camina en mi dirección, acomodándome la bata desarreglada y parte del cuello al decir.

— Debería llegar más puntual y presentable, Dr. Jaeger.

— Mikasa -solté su nombre en un reproche a su lado, apartando sus manos — Ya no soy un niño, ¡¿puedes dejar de tratarme así?!

Ella va retrocediendo al ver que alzo la voz y asintiendo en silencio al ver mi rostro molesto.

— Eren -dice Armin poniendo una mano en su hombro y preguntando.

—La paciente, esa la señora Gutiérrez, ¿amaneció mejor?

Mikasa gira su visión de mi a él, y en una tono bastante neutral y serio le dice:

—Si, lo espera en la habitación 1202, Dr. Arlet.

En ello es que yo me encamino a detrás del mostrados, tomando las tablillas de pacientes a los que tengo que hacer "evolución de tratamiento" y luego otros dos, de los que debo revisar más "a fondo" con ello en la mano los voy dejándolos a esos dos tortolitos solos.

— Parece que nunca lo va a notar, Armin -murmura Mikasa, regresando a recepción y sentándose en el asiento correspondiente.

— No te desanimes, Mikasa -alienta Armin —Estoy seguro que Eren solo es un poco lento, con el paso del tiempo... se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos. No te preocupes.

Le aconsejaba, mientras yo regreso con ellos al ver que la paciente que debía atender Armin, es una de la que tengo en mis tablas. Se me debió colar.

— Armin. -llamo, él da vuelta su mirada de ella, a mi

—Ya voy, Eren, pero mi tabl···

La moví con una mano y lo entendió.

— Vienes, nos está esperando la paciente -señalo con el pulgar a mi detrás. Él, va asintiendo con la mirada al ir caminando en mi dirección. Mientras Mikasa descansa las manos sobre el rostro al apoyarse, en recepción y suspirando sin ánimos.

— Darle tiempo al tiempo, ¿ah? -murmura mirando el pasillo vacío y luego soltando mi nombre —Ay, Eren.

~٩(๑)۶~

Un par de horas después

[Eren narra]:

Ya eran por lo menos las 5 o 6 de la tarde, no estaba seguro ya que en el hospital las horas o pasan increíblemente rápido o duran eternidades, si no fuera por las paradas de comida y sueño, pensaría que estaba de turno otra vez. Ahs, suelto un bostezo.

—Toma, aún esta caliente

Me dice Armin, quien caminaba a mi lado por el pasillo todavía y claro que lleva consigo una taza de café de plástico o plastoformo u lo que sea eso.

—No, estoy bien -dice al terminar otro bostezo y estirar las manos hacia arriba. —Creo que ese jugo de fruta me dio más sueño que otra cosa, maldición.

—Te dije que debías comprar el café.

—¿Quieres que me vuelva adicto a la cafeína o qué?

Exclame, tenía muchas garantías de que Armin sabia de buena mano que solo tomo café cuando estoy castigado y recordar ello me devolvería el vicio, sigo caminando con los hombros algo caídos cuando Armin da un sorbo a su taza y me deja un comentario del mal sabor de boca.

—Lo siento, no sabia que duraras mucho más en tu desoxidación de cafeína, ¿Quieres que les diga a los de rehabilitación de drogodependientes para que te ayuden?

—¡ESO es pasarse de listo! -dije al cogerle del cuello, haciéndole la clásica llave de bullying al tener su cabeza por debajo de mi sobaco. —Ven acá, cocoliso.

— Ay, no ¡Eren ya! -habla Armin al quejarse —Me estas arrancando los cabellos.

Veo que su taza de café esta en el suelo y lo considero como broma saldada. Después de que aquel abrupto entramos con otra paciente, esta era una mujer con problemas de corazón, riñones y también se estaba comprometiendo la parte obstétrica, donde yo me estaba especializando.

Paso con Armin para que me vaya explicando, como era que era que se auscultaba esta obstrucción cardiaca, que era su rama y la principal causa por que la paciente fue internada, también una de las enfermedades de base que la estaba matando.

—Armin, te puedo jurar que no escucho nada... o es que mi estetoscopio está mal -decía retirándolo de su pecho.

—Trae para aquí -dice Armin y me lo quita —Presta atención esta vez, así es...

—Estaba presentando atención -dice con un puchero al inclinarme en dirección a la paciente que me veía de reojo, asentía con la cabeza leve y ella me sonreirá un poco.

—¿Viste? -dice Armin y yo espabilo al pedirle que lo haga otra vez.

Armin niega y me hace escuchar esta vez. Oh, diablos... esta vez escuche, mientras que hace diez minutos atrás nada, ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

—Oh -es lo único que pude decir al asentir. Agrademos a la paciente y vamos saliendo de la habitación.

—Es fácil, Eren -comentaba Armin al pedir que me expliqué, ¿Cómo rayos lo ubico? ya que yo me había confundido con la auscultación otra vez

—Si, aja... tú lo haces fácil.

—Se llama práctica, no hay trucos. Solo escucha cuando la diástole...

Suspiro girando la cabeza a otro lado, mientras Armin empezaba el sermón y de seguro termina enseñándome a dibujarme un electrocardiograma con sus dedos, cosa que termina haciendo. La verdad se lo ve contento y se nota que esta es la rama de la medicina que más le apasiona cuando por fin, llega la doctora... Ya estaba con otros internos, ¡Rayos!

Troto un poco para acercarme y me despido de Armin con rapidez, me distraje demasiado con él. Mis colegas ya me ganaron.

—Jaeger, siempre tarde -se queja uno de mis compañeros, de nombre Floch.

—Pero llegue. -contraataco, cuando la doctora me ve.

—Muy bien, con Erencito estamos todos. -dice al acomodarse los lentes — Vamos a por ellos y el Caso especial que les traje hoy.

Comente entusiasta con unas tablas médicas, que seguro son los pacientes que nos repartirá.

— ¿Caso especial? -empezamos a decir con intriga — ¿Cómo así? ¡Nos transferirá un caso especial de su propia clínica doctora!

—Si. Algo así, solo podremos verlo hoy -dice ella, lo cual solo nos deja más impacientes. —Y si se portan bien, tal vez lo convenza de volver.

— OH -se asombran empezando a sonsacar hipótesis —¿¡Es un px con un post trauma otra vez?! ¡No, no! Tal vez es uno poli traumatizado -cuchicheaban las mujeres, que conocían que la Clínica de Rehabilitación de la Doctora Hanji Zoe atiende omegas, incluso omegas varones, de la cual ellas tienen una fascinación por ver.

Yo también me incluía por supuesto ya que por mi casta los omegas no me dejan acercarme mucho, pero era un tema aparte. Viendo a mis compañeras tan felices no puede evitar meter cizaña

—No, de seguro es uno con complicaciones del estreñimiento y se cree con embarazo -dije al colgarme de su cuello y hacer una risilla malvada. Pues habíamos tenido un caso así, y fue una verdadera desilusión.

—No, cállate Eren -me empujan atrás cuando me reí — No llames al ave de malagüero

No podía evitarlo, reía al sujetarme la panza y eso llamo la atención de la doctora

—No Eren, deja de imaginar cosas

Me mandan a callar, ¡estos aguafiestas!

—No es una situación tan critica

Continua la doctora, pero la voy interrumpiendo.

—Ósea que no es un paciente con mínimas esperanzas de vida por una obstrucción que quiere sobrevivir, pero debemos amputarte un testículo par··· -Hanji me cubrí la boca, viendo que me callaría.

—Chico, de verdad, deja de tomar café -dice y todos se ríen —Pareces un estudiante novato

Gire los ojos y otro es quien pregunto: ¿Qué casta es?

— Es un Omega.

Los tres hombres suspiramos. Una omega mujer enferma no era nada nuevo, las veíamos todos los dos y más en ginecología en la mañana con las fichas y su: "Doctorcito, ¿me puedes pasar la bata?" 

¡Pusimos un maldito perchero en acotación de grupo! Para evitar ese incomodo momento en la que "ERROR", si énfasis en error, a las pacientes se les desabrochaba la ropa justo en ese momento cuando debían subir a la camilla. Hartos del acoso claro, pero ¿acaso ayudó en algo? Incluso a las que venían con sus parejas, se les alborotaban las hormonas y olvidaban hasta que tenían hijo y marido. Aún entre dos (el esposo y yo), no éramos capaz de contenerlas del todo.

Se volvió tanto un problema que, a modo de prever la situación, íbamos equipados con mascarillas, barbijos, guantes y una gran cantidad de sedantes y supresores de acción rápidas, pero no prolongada del Celo.

Claro que también se había pensado en retirar a la todo el personal Alfa y Beta masculino del área, pero eso solo trajo con repercusiones para ambos bandos. Por un lado, los compañeros betas que se sentían discriminados por el trato y el otro lado las Omegas protestante de las pacientes que querían ser atendidas por Alfas y Betas, suspiro.

Por obvias razones se fue deshaciendo de la idea y se puso la excusa de "La Salud estaba primero" y ya que por ningún lado sé que quería reavivar nuevamente la llama de la política igualitaria en las Castas, tanto como los derechos que habían peleado y ganado los omegas hace algunas década atrás. Se dejo así, pero claro que la inclusión de alfa era "altamente contralada y monitoreada" en el consultorio.

No podíamos estar solos. Requeríamos de un compañero Beta u Omega, un compañero obligatoriamente Beta, todas las indumentarias de bioseguridad y lo anterior mencionado más un carnet de control de dosis reguladoras al día, qué era en particular molesto. Igual a llevar una pastilla de un 1gramo o más en el ano u vestir un lindo collar de perro en el cuello.

En fin, puro blablá de políticas y leyes, el punto estaba en que no nos ofrecíamos netamente a gusto para ser cerdo al matadero u chivo expiatorio.

—No se inquieten mis hijitos -dice las doctoras al removernos los cabellos de la cabeza.

—Es un Omega hombre, esta vez.

Nos comunica y en el exalto no pude evitar gritar

— ¡AHH!

—¡Eren, maldición! -regañaban mis compañeras que me tenían cerca al cubrirse los oídos.

Un Omega hombre, ¡este era mi día de suerte! Miren, les explico. Una mujer Omega, no era difícil de ver... sales a la calle y te encuentras a por lo menos 20 mujeres, mínimo 7 ellas que eran las que se te quedaban mirando largo rato, eran Omegas.

Pero, hombres Omegas ¡Hombres! ESO si era sumamente raro de encontrar, tanto que esta trafico de ellos ha existido en el pasado. Solo los Alfas hombres y mujeres, de más alto estándar o algo así le hacían llamar a su "testosterona desequilibrada" en el cuerpo, los volvían sus esclavos, sirvientes sexuales y todos los fetiches que se les ocurriesen por la mente.

Su taza de natalidad era tan codiciada, que incluso los compraban, criaban y vendían solo para ello. Se llego hasta la locura de querer clonarlos tras descubrir que solo la casta de un Omega hombre, debe ser proporcionada por Omega varón u mujer, pero debía ser Omega específicamente. Si era una Beta quien daba a luz, el Omega no tenia lo que se le puede decir "una buena vida" ya que no podía concebir ni con ayuda de un Alfa y solo eran usados para le trafico humano.

En lo que se podría llamar como época oscura, en este mundo. La taza de mortalidad de un Omega varón llego hasta máximo 15 años y eran lo que tenían suerte. Ya para esa edad la mayoría de ellos fueron violados, torturados de alguna forma y claro habían tenido a por lo menos 10 hijos antes de morir de desangramiento, inanición o una ITS.

Su porcentaje de nacimiento se redujo a menos del 10%, hasta casi llegar al 2 o 3%.

Actualmente, me alegra informar que existe alrededor del 5-7% y ya mayoría de ellos, está bajo protección y tienen más derechos que un Alfa u Beta en la historia.

Su tráfico, maltrato, violación de derechos humanos u agresión verbal de cualquier tipo está penada y sancionada. Salir a la calle y encontrar uno caminando, ya no es un milagro, pero si tienes la desgracia de toparte con él, es mejor que seas muy educado y cuentes con un buen abogado.

Pero, pasando al punto de interés...

Tener Omegas masculinos en la consulta, eran experiencias excepciones y comparadas a cuando las celebridades pasan a ser simples pacientes, casi no se ve y es que da la casualidad de que la mayoría no viene a consulta.

Así que esto sí, ¡era emocionante! Comparado atender entre tus dedos al mismo presidente, por lo que tuve que volver a preguntar para estar seguro de que no era una treta de la doctora.

—Si, cariño -me palmea la mejilla —Ten por seguro que esta vez el px tiene pene.

Yo mordía mis propios dientes en emoción puro, mandando puños al aire y el cielo con un: Si, sí.

— El paciente está en un estado de gestación de por lo menos 14 semanas y tiene un sin fin de antecedentes de obstétricos, por ello quiero que lo traten bien.

—Si -dicen todos en coro, ya que saben que "los antecedentes" no eran nada bueno, en esta rama especifica de la medicina. Yo por mi parte frotaba las manos en una especie de plegaria, realmente emocionado ya quería tenerlo entre mis manos y poder verlo.

—Al fin -musito para mí, más como si ocultara mi voz entre mi bata al momento de ver maniáticamente a un lado y al otro — Tendré mi oportunidad de atender a un omega masculino, no más estúpidas mujeres quejándose pinchones de agujas y los duros vendajes, ahora si yo voy a trab··

Hablaba conforme hasta que ser interrumpido por el peso de una mano en mi hombro, que me desanima totalmente al decirme:

—No Eren, tú no estás autorizado para atenderle

—¿HAH? -Mi rostro se craquéelo en dos minutos y al segundo siguiente estaba pisoteando mi rostro de felicidad para poner la tonalidad roja en mis mejillas y todo el rostro en general — ¡¿Qué?! 💢 ¡¿Por qué no?! 💢 💢 ¡Si usted sabe que es mi sueño! 💢 💢 💢 

Recriminaba al colgarme encima de la doctora, como si fuera un chimpancé y tirando de su overol frenéticamente.

—Erencito, calma... calma -dice al elevar las manos y ver mi rostro eufórico u furaco, de igual forma estaba que no lo podía creer. Mis compañeros tuvieron que retenerme de ambos brazos.

—Cálmate Colega, te van a sedar -me advierten. Pero ¡que se vaya al diablo el Porco este! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de hacer algo con mi vida!

—HANJI-SAN, POR FAVOR -decía al ser arrastrado por el pasillo —No sea racista, ¡hare un gran trabajo si me da una oportunidad!

Veo que la doctora les pide que me suelten y eso aviva mi esperanza, tanto que era capaz de postrarme a sus pies, pero no lo haré. Conservo algo de dignidad.

—Créeme que no es así, Eren. Este paciente es algo difícil y "especial" -me dice, haciendo conejitos con los dedos. — Será mejor que no lo atiendas nunca, créeme.

—Si, pero... pero... pero yo... -decía al extender mis manos, mientras ella gira su cabeza en rumbo a mi compañera — Carolina, Elena

—Si doctora -dicen ellas del otro costado — Lo dejo en sus manos. Marlo, tú las asistirás si es necesario y si no, me llamas de inmediato no tardare. Eren...

Se gira a mi dirección, donde yo me estaba sujetando un brazo y con la vista en el suelo. Pueden apostar a que va a castigarme.

—Bajaras conmigo al pabellón psiquiátrico hoy -informa —Si tanto deseas ver un embarazado te puedes entretener con algunos síndromes patológicos.

Suspire, eso estuvo cerca.

—Siiii -dije en tono de aburrimiento al seguirla. Quien me mando abrir la boca. Tks.

Unos minutos mas tarde estaba suturando la herida de 3 cm de una paciente, que se había cortado en el pabellón con algo de desgano.

No es que no era fan de la medicina e impartir su ciencia en la práctica, creer que sí. Pero llevo bueno medio año de residencia y lo único parecido a la especialización a la que me topo es esto, puros casos mentales, embarazos psicóticos, "accidentes obstétricos" si se le puede decir así, consultas y más aburrida rutina... de cierta forma, hasta me replanteo el ser médico, ¿escogí la especialidad correcta? ¿O fue puro ímpetu?

Terminó de "cocer", desinfectar y a por la gasa fur—

—Gracias, doctorcito -me dice una enfermera —Yo me hare cargo del resto.

Hablo la licenciada, yo me sacaba los guantes e iba a lavarme cuando llego a escuchar como regaña a las novatas en enfermería que me habían pedido que suture por ellas. Negué un poco con la cabeza y salí antes de que la sangre me salpique a mi más.

Ya por el pasillo es que dejo de oír el: Hazlo sin miedo, ¡Rápido muchacha! Y pongo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata. Tal vez, no debí meterme y hacer su trabajo. Debo dejar de ser tan blando.

—Bueno, de la que me salv-

Caminaba un poco rápido al salir, cuando escucho la voz del compañero de Carolina que me llama a los gritos. Me coge de la manga incluso y me obliga a correr con él, abriendo paso con su mano libre a los demás. En el momento le pido explicaciones o por lo menos a mitad de la corrida que me dejo sin aire, me dice que tiene problemas con el paciente que yo quería. Era violento y hasta le había mordido la mano a su compañera.

—Zoe dijo que si traía problemas, la llamáramos u pidiéramos refuerzos. Pero no la hallo por ningún lado y tú eres el único que no se ha escaqueado.

Me dice una vez que nos detuvimos a un par de metros del consultorio.

—Dirás que soy el único que conseguiste raptar -aclaro con un rostro aburrido y es cuando aparecen los gritos otra vez, se oían desde afuera del consultorio. Ambos nos vemos, iba a decir: Vamos. Pero el hijo de su Madre, me empujo.

—Hey -exclame cuando abrió la puerta de este y ambos entramos, u por lo menos así parecía ya que Marlo estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Alcanzo a decir y es cuando veo a mi delante varios objetos tendidos por el suelo, desde gazas, papales... artefactos como sillas y revistas. Carolina estaba escondida tras la mesilla de instrumentos y una persona bajita que me da la espalda gritaba con una riñonera en la mano alzada, un: ¡No quiero calmarme!

—Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice ella al esquivar lo que le arroja el paciente y correr detrás de mí, pero con intención de ahorcar a Marlo.

—Vine, ya que Marlo me pidió ayu···

—¡Te dije que llamaras a la doctora Hanji! -reclama la colega a Marlo, ahorcándole —No al suicideboy

Ok, eso me ofendi··

Antes de alegar algo en defensa es que veo como se abalanza sobre mí el pequeño hombrecillo, con seguras intenciones de alcanzar a mi compañera.

—Woh, Epa -digo al ver que se remueve —Calmado, tigre.

Dije en lo que mi compañera grita y va cubriéndose la cabeza, la cual estaba algo despeinada y sin un par de mechones, por cierto ella me advertía.

—El paciente no quiere cooperar, Eren ¡Somételo!

—¿Qué yo haga qu···? -decía cuando veo que este aumenta su fuerza con intención de empujarme al oír eso, pero lo tenia sujeto de las muñecas y este quería hacerme retroceder a toda costa.

—Woh -dije al retroceder un poco —Eres sorprendentemente engañoso, pequeñín.

—¡TE MATARÉ! -Vocifera y veo sus dientes, como encamaciones medio amarillentas bajo esa cara cubierta de mechones negros hasta por debajo de las orejas.

—Ya viene, ya viene la doc -dice Marlo — Tranquila.

Mientras este calmaba a mi compañera, yo me dirigí al paciente.

—Oye, vamos... Campeón de luchitas en el instituto, aquí nadie quiere hacerte daño -hable a manera de relajarle. Me gustaría saber ¿Qué demonios pasó en el consultorio, para que llegara a este punto? —Este es un hospital acreditado. Yo soy un doctor y tú eres un paciente, ¿entiendes eso?

—Jum -exclamo este hombre con la bata de paciente puesta a dura penas, ya que se le caía al no estar amarrada de la espalda y claro a diferencia de mucho Omegas tenia los pantalones arriba y sin desabrochar.

Lo protocolos a seguir con las/os pacientes gestantes, es que debes tratarles con cuidado por su estado ya que estarán sensibles y eso. Incluso algunas se vuelen agresivas cuando amenazas a la criatura en su interior, pero este no parecía el caso.

—No sé que haya pasado, pero si te ofendió. Me disculpare en lugar de mi compañera... Asique, ¿Por qué no empezar de nuevo? ¿Vale?

Solo se me queda viendo fijo, respire hondo y con el rostro más sereno que tenía dije:

—Buenos días, Soy su Doctor ¿Puede sentarse por favor? -pedí educado —Así no se le puede tomar la presión ni registrar los datos

—Tks.

Este apretó los dientes y se soltó de mi con rapidez, casi empujándome afuera mientras él ingresaba en el interior de forma calmada, sentándose de manera obediente sobre la camilla al decir:

"No quiero hacerlo", suspire y con más calma ahora veo que mis compañeros no están, ¿fueron a por la doc?

—De verdad, me impresiona la fuerza que tienes... casi no la cuento -dije a modo de sacar la tensión del ambiente — ¿Cuándo años llevas?

Tome el tensiómetro, para ponérselo en el brazo.

—¿15? -dije, pero él tiraba el rostro de lado sin responder. — ¿17 o 18 tal vez?

—Cállate.

Uff, sí que era difícil de tratar en lo verbal y pronto sabría que en lo físico era peor, ya que apenas tome su muñeca, este la aparto de golpe llevándola a su pecho y gritando:

—¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima mío!

— No puedo tratarte, si no me dejas tocarte -le rebatí al querer volver a tomar su mano. Pero esta vez, me apoye en su rodilla para coger la mano que apartó. Sus ojos se clavaron en el suceso y de un momento a otro, tuve un puño estrellándose en mi cara.

—¡Suéltame ahora! -vocifero al verme en el sentado en el suelo, me toque la mejilla viendo un poco de sangre, pero era de parte de mi labio.

El hombre poner de pie tras olfatear algo y veo que va directo a la puerta

—No te hare nada malo... Solo debemos -decía sujetando su tobillo, veo entonces entre esos mechones de cabello unos iracundo ojos color azul marino.

Me estremecí por un segundo al reconocer la belleza en estos, mientras este apretó la mano en un puño con fuerza con una voz gruesa y dura, suelta el golpe de knock out.

— Date por muerto, ¡ALFA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo entregado con éxito! ajajjaja, ¡estoy muy emocionada con este fanfic, de veras! ¿Why? pues, porque estudio medicina y todo lo que esta escrito me recuerda a mis días en el hospital y vivencias personales. 
> 
> Espero que les este gustando y me acompañen para más de esta historia...que apenas hemos tocado la punta del aeisber de este fanfic oscuro~
> 
> Cuantas a favor de que Eren consiga a Levi de px, o tal vez no? akakakkaka 
> 
> Espero verles en el otro cap, ¡cuídense!
> 
> #Nanariko.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado y te animes a leer lo siguiente!  
> Agradezco todo el apoyos y kudos!   
> Nos vemos en la otra~  
> #nanariko


End file.
